Dr. Cain's Logs
by SparksterKnight
Summary: These are Dr. Cains unofficial Logs on finding Megaman X & satrting the Reploids.


This is my first attempt at a fanfic, but this is a prologue to Megaman X. These are not Dr. Cain's real logs. Some of these events are TOTALLY made up! Megaman, X, Zero & all related characters are (C) CAPCOM  
  
November 18, 2139 Nothing.  
I have been digging in this area for over 2 years now. I havn't found anything interesting, except some crystals.  
  
November 20, 2139 Odd Structure  
This is amazing!! For the 2 years I have been digging in this area, I have never seen any structure like this! Is has engraved on a wall "Dr. Light's Robot Labs" Hmm... I wonder if it is the famous Dr. Thomas Light's lab?  
  
November 30, 2139 Entered Lab  
For the past 10 days, I have been trying to find a way in to Dr. Light's lab. I have found one, and went inside. Inside, there is an odd tank that has a robot in it. I'll find out who it is tomorrow morning.  
  
December 1, 2139 I met X  
I have opened the tank, and I have met the most polite robot I have ever met. He calls himself Megaman X. His configurations are very complex. I doubt anybody will be able to make a duplicate of him, using modern science.  
  
December 4, 2139 Whoa!  
Today, X and I were walking on the sidewalk, when all of a sudden, a group of Meks (the little robots with helmets) attacked me! X's left hand turned into a Mega Buster, and warded the Meks away. I never knew he even HAD a Mega Buster or an X Buster as he calls it.  
  
December 10, 2139 Breakthrough!!  
I never thought it was possible, but I have found a way to duplicate X!! I'm going to start the project tomorrow morning.  
  
December 11, 2139 Continuing Project  
I have duplicated X's configurations. I plan on making a humanoid robot, like X. Sadly, I can't do it alone, and I don't know much about robot building, so I have help from my friends.  
  
December 24, 2139 Success!!!!!  
It's the day before Christmas, and my friends and I have finally finished the duplicate! He may not be an exact duplicate, but at least it's a humanoid. He is red with long hair & a beam sword. I don't know why my pals decided to make him that way. I think I'll call him Zero Omega or Zero..... I don't know why, either. I plan on giving Zero as a "gift" to X for Christmas.  
  
December 25, 2135 Christmas & New Ideas!  
X is very happy about having a robot friend. X and Zero get along very well. Also, I have been given some more robot ideas..... I plan on building them.  
  
December 31, 2139 New Years Day.  
It's New Years Day, and what a better way to celebrate than having a family of Reproduced Andriods or Reploids as I call them. They are: Boomer Kuanger, Chill Penguin, Spark Mandrill, Storm Eagle, Armored Armadillo, Flame Mammoth, Launch Octopus, Sting Chameleon, Vile, Sigma, Zero Omega and Megaman X!  
  
January 3, 2140 Disaster!  
This is terrible! Zero isn't listening to me, and he is out of crontrol. He totally destroyed a building that was under construction, stole from shops, and other disasterous things. However, Sigma has voulenteered to help make him stop. I said that he could, and I only hope for the best......  
  
January 8, 2140 Zero is Calm.  
It's been 5 days since Sigma voulenteered, and there are amazing results! Sigma totally calmed Zero, and guarantees that he will never go berzerk again.  
  
January 10, 2140 Mega Disaster!  
This is horrible! It seems that my Reploids, except X, Zero and Sigma, have "caught" a computer virus called the Maverick Virus. X, Zero and Sigma have started a group, the Mavetick Hunters. As much as it hurts me, the "Mavericks" must be destroyed.  
  
January 11, 2140 Total Desaster!  
The situation has gone from bad to worse!! Sigma, the strongest Reploid, has gone Maverick!! I don't know what to do......  
  
January 12, 2140 Little Resistance  
X and Zero have searched all over Neo Tokyo, and have formed a larger group of Maverick Hunters. Yet again, I can only hope for the best.  
  
This is where the game starts, and you know the rest.......  
  



End file.
